what is important
by gone forever and a day
Summary: Neji has always thought he was the best in his team. Tenten only wanted his approval. What happens when Neji tells tenten that he thinks she is weak. How will tenten try and prove him wrong, and can thier friendship even last much less thier love.
1. Chapter 1

What is important

A Neji and Tenten story

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story , but that doesn't mean I don't own you haha kidding

Author note- Just to inform everyone I'm not an experienced writer, I just enjoy making up and telling stories. I also have a fairly busy schedule so if I don't update regularly here is my apology. I hope you enjoy my story.

Chapter 1

In the beginning

"Mama, Papa." a young girl came running into the front door. She had a large toothy grin of a five year old plastered on her face. Her large hazel eyes searching franticly for the one person she had to tell about her new accomplishment. She hastily kicked off her shoes and ran into the living room still yelling out for her parents. They weren't there so she noisily went into the kitchen expecting to see her mother make dinner like always, but what she found was what she had least expected.

Her parents lay there dead. Her father in front of her mother kicked carelessly to the side as whoever had attacked them tried to get by him towards the woman. She just stood there staring all she could see was how red everything was. How there white linoleum floor was now the color of the roses her mother picked so preciously everyday to adorn the kitchen table.

She slowly walked past her father making sure as to not touch the body. She would have stopped to look at him, but the fact was she wasn't overly close to him. He was a ninja and she hadn't known him most of her life he only visited every once in a blue moon as her mother had always said. What she wanted to see was her mom. Her mother's frail body was thrown on the floor like she was as worthless as a common criminal. The pools of incriminating blood gather around her petite frame. Her stomach was slightly swollen from the child that would never get the chance to breath.

The small child couldn't understand, no she wouldn't understand what was happening. She slowly bent down and shook the shoulder of the dead woman.

"Mama Wake up I got my first bulls eye, you have to wake up and come see," she whispered in hopes that the woman would all, the sudden stand up and come outside to see what her daughter had done.

Suddenly an idea popped into the young girls head as she ran to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from the lower cabinet. She rushed back into the kitchen and took out a bandage her mother had used when she had cut open her arm while playing with a kunai. She quickly wrapped it around the women's bloody neck in hopes that it would make everything better. When the women still didn't move the child finally did the one thing she was scared to do she looked at her face.

She almost screamed when she saw the eyes of the dead women they were an exact copy of her own. Except they were filled with nothing just stuck in that horrible state of permanent shock. When she saw this she had to run had to get away she couldn't stand being in that room or that house anymore.

She took off running out of the house and into the deserted street she headed straight to the forest. No one stopped her cause no one knew that she was there they were all inside waiting for the night to come as the sun slowly set on another warm summer day, as a small child ran away.

She was always scared of the forest, but anything felt safer than here anything felt better than what she felt in that house. She ran in a straight line for hours she ran past her abilities, past the horrible burning in her stomach and legs, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore her lungs hurt so much. She couldn't stop she had to put distance between them. In the night strange shapes formed around her just pushing her forward, finally she fell from pure exhaustion and slept on the ground in the same place she fell curling around herself.

When she woke up to the suns warm rays sprinkling down on her skin through the canopy above she couldn't figure out where she was. Then it came back to her the bodies, the blood and those eyes. As soon as that thought crossed her mind she got up and started running again. Again she ran with inhuman abilities just wanting to get away.

When night fell she finally came across a large gate, she stared up at it. She had never seen anything so big. Her family being only a small farm family and a father that was hardly ever there, she never got to learn to read, but she hoped the writing on it said heaven. She remembered her mom had told her about the glorious gates of heaven when her grandparents had died and they would welcome everyone.

As she collapsed from exhaustion she stared up one last time with the hope that she would be let in.

So this is the first chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. I swear this doesn't seem like a romantic story right now but I promise you it will become one I just want you to get to know the back round of my story a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

What is important

A Neji and Tenten story

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story , but that doesn't mean I don't own you haha kidding

Author not: Okay so I only got one review but I'm totally okay with that cause it was a good one and inspired me to write the next chapter, so here it is.

Chapter 2

The girl slowly opened her eyes to the painfully white walls that surrounded her. She couldn't understand why everything hurt so much wasn't this supposed to be heaven? If it was where were her parents and why was there so much pain? Then slowly quiet voices started to register in her head.

"Poor girl, they said when they found her she was covered in so much blood they couldn't even tell the color of her hair, I wonder what happened to her," one of the quiet voices said.

"I don't know, but when they brought her in here almost all of her muscles were pushed to there limit, over half of them were pulled and both her ankles were severely sprained, she will probably wake up soon but she is going to be in a fair amount of pain." This voice was softer, but was colder.

Shivering she realized she hadn't made it to heaven just to the gates of some town and now was stuck in a hospital. She tried not to think about what happened before she blacked out instead she focused on the ceiling in hopes that the whiteness would make her forget everything.

"Ohhh, your awake I'll get you something to eat then some people would like to talk to you okay?" said the kinder voice.

The girl only nodded in response but that was all the nurse needed.

A slight distance away a young boy was ruthlessly throwing his kunai at his target, a small pole. His classmates stared at him in wonder while cheering him on in excitement. He was the best, the one to beat, 8 out of 10 of his kunai had been perfect the highest in the class of five year olds. He didn't look around or let people know he heard there compliments instead he picked up his weapons and walked back to his spot in line not looking at anyone.

He reminded himself that while he was still the best he was not perfect and therefore should not be happy with his efforts, he would need to practice more.

After school he walked home he wouldn't stop and play with the other kids, no he had to practice to be the best. When he entered his room he immediately grabbed his weapons and went to the training ring in the estate to practice. Unfortunately someone was already there.

His younger cousin and her father were there practicing, for god knows how long. He stood there watching as the emotions he had become accustomed to swept over him anger, hate, but most of all jealousy. What the young girl had she didn't realize he wanted it. Not only was she one of the main branch and didn't have to live with a curse but she had a father.

It wasn't fair his was taken away from him, and she got to keep hers all because his wasn't of the main branch. She didn't even realize what she had. For all he cared she was a spoiled little brat. As he slowly left the room as to not be noticed he vowed that he would teach her a lesson that she would never forget one day.

The old man stared at the girl expectantly, she just stared blankly back. What did he what had happen, did he really expect her to tell him, didn't he understand she couldn't.

"It's okay if you can't tell me; I'm going to assume you are no threat to our village and allow you to stay. I'm also assuming you are an orphan is this true?" He asked her.

She weakly nodded yes. That word it felt so awful only 1 week ago she had been singing with her mom helping her bake cookies. She wanted to cry so badly at these thoughts but couldn't for some reason it seemed as if her tears had stopped coming almost as if the river that supplied her emotions had stopped working except to allow her to feel pain.

"Since you have no family here we will give you the things you need to live, in return we would like for you to join our academy and become a Konoha ninja, is that okay with you?" he asked gently.

Again she only nodded in response she hadn't talked since she had arrived. Maybe becoming a ninja would help to take her mind off of the past she thought.

He nodded backed to her and told her that she would start in a week and that tomorrow they would have a family for her to movie in with until she was 12 and old enough to become a genine, then she would move in by herself.

She looked at the man and nodded in understandment. It was decided she was going to let go of the past and start over hopefully she wouldn't be haunted to long.


	3. Chapter 3

What is important

A Neji and Tenten story

Disclaimer: I own no one in this story , but that doesn't mean I don't own you haha kidding

Chapter 3

Silently she stared at the building she was told to go to it was big, but then again the town was big and this was its only school. She never went to school in her old town because her mom wanted her to learn about weapons before she focused on other things. Her mother always felt to many people focused on fancy tricks to get themselves out of situations instead of their own strength after all it was the one thing that could continuously increase and if you had enough drive wouldn't die out in the middle of a battle.

She touched the pack her temporary family had given her using the weapons inside as a comfort tool. They were nice people they had good personalities but she could tell they weren't to fond of having a new kid to look after. She figured she could help them by staying silent and out of their way as much as possible as long as she had a place to sleep she was fine.

Slowly she took calm steps toward the door that lead to her new future as a kunoichi of Konoha. She held the note she was given to explain what she was doing there to her teacher Iruka-sensei. She was terrified, but she wouldn't let them know so far she hadn't said a single word to the people in this new town and she wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. She would be smart she would learn their personality's get to understand the town before she started talking. It had nothing to do with the fact that every time she tried to talk she felt as if she would only scream. No she had always been brave it was just she wanted to asses things first.

When she finally came out of her thoughts she realized she was standing in front of the door to her respective classroom. Slowly she opened the door to see a man of about 23 standing in front of a chalkboard labeling and explaining the different parts of the chakra network to a class of about 8 students. He looked her way when he sensed a new presence in the room she was so quite he didn't even hear her enter.

The hokage told him about a new student arriving in his class but he didn't expect someone so young. She looked to be about 3 she was so short. Her hair was in a pair of identical Chinese buns on either side of her head and she wore a pink Chinese style top with a pair of blue shorts. She seemed confident in her stance the only thing giving away how nervous she was, was the fact she was clutching the paper in her hand so hard her nails were starting to go through.

"May I see the paper you are holding please" Iruka asked kindly no need to scare the poor girl on her first day. After reading through the note he hoped the hokage new what he was doing timid people don't make good ninjas and apparently this girl hasn't even said a word since her arrival. "Okay class it seems we have a new student today, ummm would you like to write your name on the board for us please"? he asked as nicely as he could.

She nodded to him and went to the board writing her name in Chinese characters. _Oh boy this is going to be a problem realizing the girl probably could only write in Chinese even if she could understand Japanese._ "Okay well I only speak a little Chinese but it looks like your name is Tenten am I correct". He questioned. She gave a curt nod in response. "Okay well Tenten why don't you sit by Neji please, Neji please raise your hand and help Tenten with anything she might need". With that he went to continue his lecture.

Neji was now staring at the small girl sitting beside him. His other classmates were whispering to each other curious about this new girl, he was to but he would never actually ask her a question. He may be young but he took pride in the fact that he was a Hyuuga and would not be seen acting like a normal child his age, and lose the respect of his classmates. So he sat there watching the new girl out of the corner of his eye.

She was sitting there taking notes on what the teacher said. At first she reminded him of his cousin but then he saw the way she walked to her seat with confidence acting as if the stares the entire class gave her were nonexistent. No she may not talk but she wasn't like his timid cousin. He was curious to see how she would do in there outdoor training, and with that final thought the bell rang to dismiss for lunch.

Neji sat by himself his back resting on a tree he had already finished his lunch and figured he could use some meditation time. It was one of the few times he felt somewhat happy in his life and he liked to take advantage of it when he could. Unfortunately something interrupted his concentration.

"NEJI DID YOU MEET THE NEW GIRL" a screaming Lee came towards pulling said girl in a steel grip towards the stoic boy. She looked terrified staring at Lee like he was insane. Personally Neji didn't get Lee he was pathetic couldn't do anything but taijutsu, yet for some weird reason he decided that Neji was his rival and "friend". Fine with him if the idiot wanted to get beaten up Neji would be more that willing.

"Hn" Came Neji's response

"OKAY WELL TENTEN WATCH AS I BEAT THIS GENIUS USING ONLY TAIJUTSU" yelled Lee at this Tenten jumped looking on the verge of having some kind of nervous brake down. After all its not every day some strange boy came running up to telling you how happy he is you came to his school and how some other kid was so amazing and he was going to beat him.

At this last proclamation Lee attacked Neji who simple dodged his blows(remember they are still kids they don't have all their skills yet, like lee isn't as fast and neji can't use his junkin). After about 15 minutes of this Tenten still watched from the sidelines, Neji decided he was tired of this and got serious laying hard blows that knocked Lee back even when it was obvious Lee was done Neji didn't stop. Tenten panicked seeing her newly formed friend being injured. She reacted the only way she could think to she threw 8 senbons at the Hyuuga kid not piercing the skin but close enough that the cold metal rest against his skin as he hung from the tree he was now stuck to. She had hit her mark perfectly 100 accuracy. Not only did this surprise her classmate but also what came out of her mouth a single word "STOP" screamed at the top of her lungs. The new girl finally came out of her shell.


End file.
